Reset Game!
is the forty-first episode of Kamen Rider Ex-Aid. It features the television debut of the last boss, Gamedeus, the debut appearance of Johnny Maxima, and also marks the final appearance of Graphite. Synopsis Kamen Rider Chronicle has been reset thanks to Masamune's special ability! Thanks to his Bugster infection, his hidden power has awakened, and the game is reset to the moment before Emu received the Hyper Muteki Gashat! Finally, with Parado having already been defeated, Graphite is the only game character left in order to clear Kamen Rider Chronicle! Brave and Snipe both challenge Graphite with a burning fighting spirit. Meanwhile, Emu believes that Graphite infected with Gamedeus' virus may be the only one strong enough to defeat Cronus. However, Graphite refuses to cooperate with the Riders… Plot Masamune meets with Johnny Maxima, citing Reset to excuse his not bringing a Gamer Driver; however, he discovers that Johnny is attempting to use his partnership with Genm Corp. to co-develop a new game, not send Kamen Rider Chronicle worldwide. Johnny says Machina Vision could have brought about Kamen Rider Chronicle's "true ending" before calling the deal off and leaving. At CR, Kuroto laments at the loss of Hyper Muteki with Reset, Kiriya noting that their Drivers and Gashats are back with the rollback of progress in Kamen Rider Chronicle, and that Nico is also cured. Poppy, Emu, and Parado go to an abandoned building to find Graphite, the only one who can stand up to Cronus' power now. Graphite's resistance to Gamedeus' virus has also rolled back, but Cronus interrupts them before they can talk. Parado and Emu transform into Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, splitting to Level XX Orange and Blue as Cronus attacks, but he easily fights them without using Pause, forcing them to upgrade to Ex-Aid Maximum and Para-DX Perfect Knock Out Gamers Level 99. Cronus knocks them down and uses Critical Judgment, Para-DX standing to protect Ex-Aid before Ex-Aid jumps up to take the hit instead, telling him to take care of his own life as well; Para-DX fires to cover their escape. Back at CR, Kuroto presents them with the Knock Out Fighter and Perfect Puzzle Gashatrophies acquired from Parado, leaving Graphite the last Bugster to defeat before Gamedeus. Emu says they should let Parado and Poppy convince him to join them instead so they can use his power, but Taiga, Nico, and Hiiro leave to defeat him. Elsewhere as Parado and Poppy attempt to convince Graphite, he refuses, adamant at choosing his own path and leaves, Poppy just wanting him to smile too. Meanwhile, Kuroto has set out a collection of blank double Gashats with Emu hooked up to his computer through a VR headset, intent on recreating their arsenal and Hyper Muteki, only this time immune to Reset, Kiriya noting that the majority of the Proto Gashats had also returned to Masamune. Graphite stands looking at the sunset as Taiga, Hiiro, and Nico arrive to challenge him. Graphite asks them why they fight, Taiga saying to settle the past and Hiiro saying to protect the future; he says he fights for the present, he fights because he is Graphite of Drago Knight Hunter Z and is determined to fulfill his role in the game. They transform to Guren Graphite, Brave Legacy Gamer Level 100, and Snipe Simulation Gamer Level 50, Graphite's level pushed beyond numbers by Gamedeus, and begin fighting. Late into the night, and Kuroto has driven himself insane by overworking, mashing multiple keyboards before freezing and , respawning with 93 lives remaining, most of them having returned through Reset, and goes back to work. Meanwhile, Graphite relishes in the fight, pleased at the caliber of his opponents; Parado and Poppy arrive, Parado seeing how happy Graphite is. Come 5 a.m. with Kuroto laughing maniacally; Kiriya thinks he's done but he has instead hit a roadblock, losing yet another life to be left with 82. He pesters Emu to do more, but Emu tells him to get back to work. The sun is up, and the battle continues. Graphite is finally knocked to the ground, Snipe and Brave taking the chance to hit him with Taddle Critical Strike and Bang Bang Critical Fire. Graphite has enjoyed this battle of all battles, and Ride-Player Nico prepares the Gashacon Magnum to finish the fight, but Cronus steps in. Nico uses Rider Critical Finish, but Cronus triggers Pause, Graphite standing to face him for interrupting such a sacred battle. He acknowledges Parado and Poppy as his friends and thanks Snipe and Brave for letting him be the villain he was meant to be, using Crimson Burst Draconian Blade against Cronus' Critical Sacrifice. He knocks Cronus down but deactivates Pause, letting Nico's attack hit him; satisfied with this outcome, he explodes, dropping the Gashacon Bugvisor, and the Drago Knight Hunter Z Gashatrophy falls to Nico, Poppy happy that Graphite smiled in the end. Hiiro, Taiga, and Nico hold the 13 Gashatrophies to the sky, and they float to a Kamen Rider Chronicle title screen, but Cronus triggers Reset…and at the last second, a collection of Energy Items fly to the Riders and Bugsters. Reset occurs, but to Cronus' shock nothing reverts to more than a second ago, Ex-Aid Muteki Gamer suddenly hitting him with Hyper Critical Sparking and knocking him out of his transformation. Ex-Aid explains that the new Save Energy Item saves their progress and acquired Gashats in Kamen Rider Chronicle to prevent them being reset, and the Gashatrophies reach the screen, opening the door for the final boss to arrive: Gamedeus emerges from the screen and descends upon the world. Nearby, Johnny Maxima picks up Graphite's Bugvisor, saying the ending of Kamen Rider Chronicle is drawing nearer. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : *Narration, Gashacon Bugvisor II/Buggle Driver II Voice, : Guest Cast * : Suit Actors *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX R, Muteki Gamer: *Kamen Rider Brave Level 100, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level XX L: *Kamen Rider Snipe Level 50, Gamedeus: *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Level X , Ride-Player Nico: *Kamen Rider Para-DX Level 99, Graphite Bugster: *Kamen Rider Cronus: Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **Brave ***Taddle Legacy **Snipe ***Gashat Gear Dual β (Bang Bang Simulations) **Para-DX ***Gamer Driver ****Gashat Gear Dual **Ride-Player Nico ***Kamen Rider Chronicle **Cronus ***Kamen Rider Chronicle *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Double Action Gamer Level X, Double Action Gamer Level XX, Maximum Gamer Level 99, Muteki Gamer **Brave ***Legacy Gamer Level 100 **Snipe ***Simulation Gamer Level 50 **Para-DX ***Perfect Knock Out Gamer Level 99 **Cronus ***Chronicle Gamer Energy Items *'Energy Items Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Save **Brave ***Save **Snipe ***Save **Para-DX ***Save **Poppy ***Save **Ride-Player Nico ***Save Errors *Hiiro closes and opens the Gamer Driver to initiate the Taddle Critical Strike instead of inserting the Taddle Legacy Gashat in the Kimewaza Slot. Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 23, *'Viewership': 4.1% *'Closing Screen': **Text Color: Pink *'Count at episode end' **'Gashats in Ex-Aid's possession': Mighty Action X, Gekitotsu Robots, Shakariki Sports, Bakusou Bike, Giri Giri Chambara, Mighty Brothers XX, Maximum Mighty X, Hyper Muteki **'Gashats in Brave's possession': Taddle Quest, DoReMiFa Beat, Drago Knight Hunter Z, Gashat Gear Dual β, Taddle Legacy **'Gashats in Snipe's possession': Bang Bang Shooting, Jet Combat, Gashat Gear Dual β **'Gashats in Lazer Turbo's possession': Bakusou Bike (second copy), Proto Jet Combat, Proto Shakariki Sports **'Gashats in Genm's possession': Proto Mighty Action X Origin, Dangerous Zombie **'Gashats in Para-DX's possession': Gashat Gear Dual **'Gashats in Poppy's possession': Toki Meki Crisis **'Gashats in Ride-Player Nico's possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle **'Gashats in Cronus' possession': Kamen Rider Chronicle (Master ver.), Proto Mighty Action X, Proto Taddle Quest, Proto Bang Bang Shooting, Proto Bakusou Bike, Proto Gekitotsu Robots, Proto DoReMiFa Beat, Proto Giri Giri Chambara, Proto Drago Knight Hunter Z **'Unknown owner': Ju Ju Burger **'Kuroto Dan's Life Points remaining': 82 *'Video Game References in this episode:' **Cronus's Reset ability reverting the events before Hyper Muteki's existence that also involves the other Riders' Drivers and Gashats being returned to their owners, Nico's Gamedeus infection being undone, and the Proto Gashats being returned to Masamune's possession brings to mind of games (especially RPGs) that are left being unsaved in under circumstances will either causes the player to retry where they left behind before they acquired important items. **Brave and Snipe fighting Graphite for over a day is a reference where gamers would spend all day finishing a game without sleep or bosses in certain videogames that have such enormous HP or defense points gauges that it may take several hours to beat them without cheating or without using a specific strategy. **Save is the feature that allow player to secure the data progression so far. ***The Save Energy Item is also a reference to the save states used in console emulation. *During the creation of new game concepts, blank versions of the Mighty Brothers XX Gashat (black), the Gashat Gear Dual (black), and the Maximum Mighty X Gashat (silver) are seen on the table alongside a white double Gashat. *As of this episode, scenes from Kamen Rider Ex-Aid: True Ending are shown in the opening sequence. *This marks the return of Ride-Player Nico since episode 35 and Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X since episode 29. *This marks the first time that Muteki's Critical Sparking didn't have a delayed damage effect, though it may have resulted from this being a new copy of Hyper Muteki. *This is the first time Ride-Player Nico wields the Gashacon Magnum and uses a proper Gashat-based finisher. *This marks the only time where a Bugster's finishing move has a prelude screen like the Riders', in this case Graphite. *As seen on the official production website, Graphite's actor Shoma Machii received flowers (signals the completion of his filming for the series) from the production staff for the second time since he ended in episode 10. *Final appearance of Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level X, Ex-Aid Double Action Gamer Level XX and Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99. DVD/Blu-ray releases *Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Volume 11 features episodes 40-42: Destiny Reboot!, Reset Game! and God Arrives!. *Blu-ray Collection 4 comes with 9 episodes. Ex-Aid Vol 11.jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Volume 11, DVD 91F8ZR9rxIL SL1467 .jpg|''Kamen Rider Ex-Aid'' Collection 4, Blu-ray External Links *TV Asahi's official episode guide for Resetされたゲーム! *Toei TV's official episode guide for Resetされたゲーム! References